Ribbons
by RoseWalker
Summary: Duo is asleep and Wufei decides to play a trick on him.


**Title: Ribbons**

**Fandom: Gundam Wing**

**Paring: DuoxHeero (sort of TrowaxQuatre though it isn't obvious.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Not fair. I want them. They're mine. My own. My Preciouses. Woah creepy Gollum moment there sorry. I don't own him either by the way.**

**Notes: Random little drably type thing. No major plot line or anything. Just something that came to me. It's something I've been threatened with and that's where the reaction came from!**

**Thanks: To ****Lady Tanyata****! Sorry hun it's all your fault with your little stories this came up in my head. And you and Ddc's teasing! See what happens!**

**Summary: Duo's asleep and wufei decides to play a little trick.**

The TV was on, quietly humming in the background. The curtains were pulled to, making the room slightly darker. A young man lay sprawled across the beige sofa, his breathing low and regular. The expression on his heart shaped faced was an almost angelic smile. Violet eyes were hidden beneath eyelids brushed with gentle lashes that rested against his cheeks. The remote control rested loosly in one hand against his chest, the other hung limply down to the floor. His head rested on a pillow against the arm rest and his booted feet hung over the other arm rest. His braid trailed over the cushion and arm rest to nearly reach the floor behind.

Duo Maxwell was asleep and the world was peaceful.

It had been a long day at work and he had come back, slouched on the sofa then fell asleep. The five ex- Gundam pilots now lived together working for Preventer. It meant they still had to travel a lot and at the moment they were staying in one of Quatre's many houses.

Quatre, Trowa and Wufei, were sitting quietly in the kitchen. Not talking but enjoying each other's company none the less. It was then that Wufei's eyes fell on to something. Quatre's gaze followed the Chinese. He grinned when he saw what Wufei was looking at.

"One of my sisters was staying here before us. She probably forgot to take them with her." Wufei looked back to the angelic looking blond,

"So why has it taken me this long to notice they were there?" Trowa shrugged,

"We have been busy." Wufei stood and walked over to inspect. He turned and faced the others with a large grin that Duo would have been proud of. "Uh oh. That spells trouble." Trowa told Quatre quietly.

Heero finally returned from work. He had to sort out some files before he could leave. It had taken him a few hours longer, now he was back and he could rest. He wasn't surprised to see his lover stretched out on the sofa fast asleep. As he stared at Duo, Heero could tell there was something wrong but couldn't quite figure it out. When he reached the kitchen and saw Wufei sniggering he knew something was definitely wrong.

Heero had just finished making himself a cup of tea when a sleepy Duo walked in from the front room. He walked over to Heero and hugged him. The American was confused when he heard Wufei's sniggers, Quatre's giggles and even Trowa trying not laugh.

"What's wrong with you guys?" He mumbled looking at the three sitting at the table. All three burst into laughter. He turned back to Heero who had a large smile on his face. "Come on share the joke. Heero, you're scaring me. What's so funny." Heero, afraid he would laugh too just pointed to the mirror that was in the front room. Duo frowned and walked back into the front room to look at his reflection. Silence decended.

His eyes went wide and he carefully pulled his braid round to the front inspecting it carefully. He walked back into the kitchen. "Why?" He wailed. Quatre began laughing so hard he couldn't breathe and Heero put his hand to his mouth to disguise his laughter. "Who did it?" No one answered. He walked back to the mirror. "I don't mind ribbons, but for the love of god, why did they have to be pink?" He stared at the ribbons that had been carefully twisted through his braid while he had been sleeping. They ranged from pastel through to bubblegum pink. "Why pink? I hate pink? I don't do pink" His voice was still whiney.

"Matches your girly hair, Maxwell." Wufei told him.

"I'm not a girl." He replied stubbornly. "Heero. Tell him."

"Why does it always come back to me?" Heero sighed. "No Duo, you're definitely not a girl. I can vouch for that. But they do make you look cute" Duo looked horrified.

"I don't do cute." He pouted then turned to go to his room to take the ribbons back out.

**You can go on and read the sequel 'Painted' if you enjoyed this one!**


End file.
